The Historic Bible According to GreySkullz
DESCENDED FROM THE HEAVENS HE CAMETH DOWN TO SAVE RISK FROM ITS CORRUPTION FROM SINNERS AND THE GUARDIAN OF DESTRUCTION BEHOLD, UTRAIN AND NICEHHHH, SONS OF, THE ONE AND TRUE GOD, DEVKAZAMAK! JOIN THEM IN THEIR MISSION AND YOU WILL BE SAVED! 'BOOK OF UTRAIN' BEHOLD, '''said the '''HE, '''the '''ONE TRUE GOD, DEVKAZAMAK! '''As the baby '''UTRAIN crawled out of the womb, he saw the evil and corrupted state of Risk. HE '''ordered his eldest son, Utrain, to create a new Risk. Utrain said, "So be it, father. Your will is my command." Thus, Utrain began working on a new Risk, he asked his fater what it shall be called. Then from the heavens he called out, "MY SON, THIS IS THE MOST HISTORIC OCCASION OF THE CENTURY. BY MY WILL, THE ONE AND TRUE GOD AND THE DESTROYER OF FALSE PROPHETS, IT SHALL BE NAMED HISTORICA." Utrain called to the heavens, "So be it father. Your will is my command." Thus, Utrain continued working on the group. Until it was good and righteous. After Utrain, the eldest son of '''HE, HE ordered for his eldest son to begin finding the apostles. Then he said, "BEHOLD MY ELDEST SON! I BRING FOURTH YOUR BROTHER, HE SHALL BE CALLED NICEHHHH!" Utrain responded, "So be it fater. Your will is my command." Thus, Utrain and his brother began recruiting the first apostles of Historica, but it would be a challenge even for the sons of HE, for the fallen, "Saint," Amnity would call upon the Guardian of Destruction. Long asleep, he arose from his pit and heard the fallen Saint Amnity's call. He then sounded the Trumpet of Chaos, and thus, from the pits of toxicity and chaos, they arose. They berated Utrain's and Nicehhhh's attempts at creating Historica, but alas, the Guardian of Destruction would fail. Utrain and his brother would gain their first two apostles. The first apostle, Saint NuuNuuM13, his loyalty questionable but a good member to the cause. Behold, Saint Hennvaer, the second apostle, he already trying to reform the now corrupt Risk from the inside out. Then HE '''called down, "BEHOLD APOSTLES, you will bring activity and prosperity to my two son's group. For behold! People who have faith in '''HE will recieve everything!" The apostles called up to him, Hennvaer being more louder, "We will do as you command, O the one true GOD!" HE '''looked down, and saw good in both. He blessed them both and ordered them to help his sons in their progress in his new Risk. Utrain and Nicehhhh would establish themselves as Co-Directors, to avoid the corruption of a single head of state. But of course '''HE would remain the true leader, the uncorruptable leader. But all was not well at Risk, for, "Saint," Amnity was corrupted fully. HE would have a vision, the corruption of Saint Amnity, fully, by the Guardian of Destruction. The Guardian of Destruction declared to his new apprentice of chaos, "I say unto you, the false God DEVKAZMAK will be destroyed! Soon he and his sons will be killed, and chaos shall rule the land! Amnity and the Guardian of Chaos laughed, and HE was shocked at Aminity's corruption by the Guardian of Destruction. He then said again, "Go fourth and open the gates to the fail role players, to the exploiters, to the cheaters, to the WCers my apprentice! Go fourth, and destroy Risk!" Amnity set fourth, and destroyed. Thus The First Seal was broken. After seeing this HE declared to his sons, "Repent you shall! Repent Saint Amnity, the corrupted. Repent Saint Mitsuhito, the fat. Repent every single one who was corrupted, for my sons, they shall join us in Historica, heaven." HE went up to the heavens once again, leaving his two sons alone, thus the Book of Utrain finishes.